


Hands Against Your's

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: “Okay,” Summer pursed her lips, looking to her pack where synthetic stitching was ready. Her hands froze."Summer," Raven drew Summer’s eyes to her, away from the wound in her side. “It’ll be fine. I know you can do what you need to.”Written for Sapphic September - "Just get it over with"Can be read as Standalone





	Hands Against Your's

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the beginning of me going in way over my head but...I'm starting Sapphic September! Rosebird is quickly becoming my go-to pair for the prompts (though I am still new to writing them), but other ships will be featured as well!  
The prompt I chose for Day 1 - "Just get it over with"

“Just get it over with.” 

Raven gritted her teeth, forcing a breath through her nose. Summer wilted before her, hands wrapped over Raven’s wound, holding it closed as much as she could. She didn't even remember seeing her aura break. Or flicker, or anything else a leader should definitely be keeping track of after being a team for this long. A claw of a Beowolf had just barely managed to split open the side of Raven’s abdomen, deep and wide enough to need stitches. 

And bleed. A lot. Judging by the amount of fresh red on both their hands. 

Raven grimaced, Summer nodded, more to herself, and glanced back over her shoulder. Black smoke still shrouded the woods around them, Grimm bodies dissolving into the night’s sky. She knew the pack was gone - destroyed - but it would be just their luck if a stray came along, lured in by the scent of blood. 

“Okay,” Summer pursed her lips, looking to her pack where synthetic stitching was ready. Her hands froze, kept in place by the thought of the rush of blood that would replace her hold over the wound. 

“Summer,” Raven drew Summer’s eyes to her. The brilliant red that was somehow so soothing to Summer drew her in, made her heart beat strong rather than frantic. Raven took one hand away from her side, staining a hand print of red on Summer’s sleeve. “It’ll be fine. I know you can do what you need to.” 

The pained twinge of her lips betrayed her. Summer swallowed thickly. She hated that Raven still felt the need to pretend, to act as if nothing was wrong. The calmness came from her experience, Summer knew it in her heart. Experience with probably having to patch herself up, or her brother, or the other way around. Summer had to stifle her anger, something Raven’s family caused her to do often. 

Raven shifted her spot against the tree, biting her lip. “Maybe hurry with it though.”

“Okay, okay,” Summer huffed out a breath. “Hold it closed.” She closed her eyes before removing her hands. The cold air stung against the warmth of blood on her skin. Summer dug through her pack to find their med kit, pulling the thin needle thankfully already threaded neatly. 

Turning to Raven, she blew out a breath. Raven had her head rested against the tree, eyes closed as breathing wavering slightly - just to keep herself calm. Summer swallowed, brushing stray hair away from her face before leaning over Raven. 

“I need some light.” She rested the needle on her leg before fumbling to her scroll. Summer let out a groan when the screen didn’t recognize her slick fingers. Shaking her head, she slid her index finger in her mouth, suppressing a cringe as she cleaned blood from it. 

“That’s hot.” Summer looked over to see Raven grinning at her, she almost smacked her. The light from her scroll illuminated the space between them. Summer shook her head, Raven bubbled up a laugh which quickly turned into a gasp as it strained her abdomen. She curled in, grimacing.

Summer pointed a finger. “That’s what you get, you little freak.” Raven wasn’t perturbed, grinning again as Summer leaned over her wound. “Hold it closed.” 

“Just do it.” Raven echoed herself, the shudder in her breath made Summer harden her heart. Raven placed her hands on either side of the wound, shaky hands holding it together. 

Slowly, Summer slipped the needle through her skin. In on one side, out the other, even spacing and careful threading that slowly pulled the skin together. Rhythmically similar to sewing, in certain ways. Horrifying and not at all like sewing in others. 

Summer found her hands shaking as she reached the end of Raven’s wound. Blood stained her fingers she leaned back to rest her butt on her heels, blowing out a shaky breath. Raven mimicked her, reaching out to wrap a hand around her wrist. Summer flipped her hands to intertwine her fingers with Raven’s. 

“Hey,” Raven audibly swallowed from her place, squeezing Summer’s hand. “We’re fine.” 

Summer scoffed. “You say that now.” 

“I had faith in you the whole time.” Raven lifted herself from the tree, keeping one hand in Summer’s and the other on her shoulder to stay steady. “Like I have faith you can get us back.”

Summer shook her head, always astounded by Raven’s will. They slowly stood, Raven slinging an arm easily over her shoulder. Summer might as well have been a crutch, how well she fitted under Raven’s arm. The last she remembered, the village was north - all they needed to do was hope this direction was the right one. Summer held her close, keeping an even closer eye on the wound and an ear out for any Grimm as they made their way through the forest.

“Sum?” Raven drew her eyes away from the woods around them. She turned to flinch when Raven’s lips meet her’s, the soft press of her lips making her melt just as fast. They pulled each other closer, lost in an embrace. Summer ran her hand down Raven's arm, humming against her lips. Raven pulled away to blink slowly, fierce red eyes looking soft. “Thank you.” 

Something said often only in private - only to a select number of people. Summer had heard it countless times before, Raven could be more expressive than most people realized. Still, it made her heart soar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will be the start of many (short) one shots! Please feel free to leave any thoughts - tomorrow I will post the second prompt as a separate work in the series! Thanks for reading!


End file.
